Ladybug and Spider-Man: The Rise of Venom
Ladybug and Spider-Man: The Rise of Venom is a fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Spider-Man. It was released on July 16, 2018. Characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Eddie Brock/Venom *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Alya Césaire *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Caline Bustier *Mr. Damocles *Wayhem (minor) *Ms. Mendeleiev (minor) *Nick Fury (minor) *Ultron (minor) *Black Widow (minor) *Nova/Sam Alexander (minor) *White Tiger/Ava Ayala (minor) *Power Man/Luke Cage (minor) *Iron Fist/Danny Rand (minor) *Spider-Woman (mentioned) Transcript (At night in the city of Paris, France, five robbers are sneaking into the jewelry store) *Robber #1: Break in. *Robber #2: Yes ally. *break the glass and steal the jewelry with his robber friends* *Robber #3: Go go go! (The robbers use a bag to steal the jewelry and escape with their motorcycles. In the alley, a boy with a white and black shirt an brown wavy hair was walking by as the robbers stop by.) *Robber #1: Hey. It's Adrien. *Robber #2: That's not Adrien. *Wayhem: What do you guys what? *Robber #3: Stop right here. We want your money. *Robber #4: Here kitty kitty kitty. *Wayhem: Get away from me. *Robber #5: Oh, don't let Cat Noir come to you. You know that bad cats alway get bad luck. *Robber #4: *clear throat* Excuse me? The black cats alway get bad luck. *Robber #5: My bad. *Robber #1: Grab him. *Robber #2 and #3: *grab Wayhem* *Wayhem: Get away from me! *Robber #1: Hehehehe. You're with us now. *???: *in the rooftop* Hey! Pick somebody by your own size. *Robber #2: Huh? *Robber #3: Who is that? (The mysterious superhero in red and blue jump and land on the ground as he shoot him spider webs on the robbers) *Robber #1: Ah! My face. *Robber #2: Get him! *Spider-Man: Here come Spidey! *fight the robbers* *Wayhem: Whoa. Who is that superhero? *Spider-Man: *web swing on the robber and punch the robber to the side of the ground* *Wayhem: If only Ladybug was here, he should teach these bad guys a lesson. *Spider-Man: Take this! *web ball attack the last two robber and swing to punch them* *Wayhem: Whoa. *Spider-Man: You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to save the day. *Wayhem: Whoa. Spider-Man. LADYBUG AND SPIDER-MAN THE RISE OF VENOM (At the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in Marinette's bedroom) *Marinette: *yawns* Good morning Tikki. *Tikki: Good morning Marinette. *Marinette: Ah, what another day in Paris. *Tikki: Wanna go grab some breakfast? *Marinette: Oh sure. Hide down. *Tikki: Okay, what such in a hurry? *Marinette: Never knew when to hide your secrets from becoming a top secret superhero. (Downstairs of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie building where the bakery is) *Marinette: Good morning mom and dad. *Sabine: Good morning Marinette. *Tom: I got some fresh fluff cakes ready for you. *Marinette: Ah, they look like donuts. *Tom: But they taste just like macarons. *Marinette: Wow. They feel soft like marshmallows. *Sabine: Take a box of these and give them to one of your friends. *Marinette: Well thank you mom. You're sure are the best. *Tom: Get some breakfast and go to school. *Sabine: We made some pancakes for you. *Marinette: Ooh. *Sabine: And get dressed because, you're going to be late for school. *Marinette: I promise i won't be late as always. *Tom: No tardy passes and absents at all. Just be a great person like being a great chef like me. *Marinette: Oh yeah. I'm getting changed. (Marinette is all changed for school at her bedroom) *Marinette: Okay, i'm ready for school. *Tikki: Good luck Marinette. *Marinette: Time for me to get out of here. (Back downstairs at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in the barkey) *Sabine: Marinette, your breakfast. *Marinette: No time to eat. I gotta go. See ya. (At Collège Françoise Dupont, many students are going to school as Marinette catch up with Alya) *Marinette: Hey Alya. *Alya: Hey Marinette, are you ready to pass your test? *Marinette: Uh? Yeah, i did study. Well, we are ready for it. *Alya: Are you nervous about the test? *Marinette: No i'm not. I studied last night. *Rose: You guys, check this out. It's very important. *show her phone of the news to Marinette and Alya* *Marinette: Hmmm. (The news is shown on Rose's phone) *Nadja: Breaking news. This broadcast from last night, a mysterious portal opened up in the skies of Paris. A superhero in red has teach a lesson with the robbers and bringing them to prison under the alias of Spider-Man. Could we have another superhero in Paris after Ladybug and Cat Noir? *Marinette: Spider-Man? Never heard of this hero before. *Alya: I thought a superhero like Majestia existed in the comics. *Rose: Yeah. This superhero is very special. *Alya: Does it has a roach on his chest? *Rose: What? No. It's a spider symbol. *Juleka: You guys wanna come inside? They're having french toast sticks at the cafeteria. *Marinette: Ooh. We would like to come. (At the cafeteria, Marinette and friends are serving breakfast at the food stand) *Alya: Mind as well pass some apple slices? *Marinette: Well sure. I would love too. *Juleka: Their bisuits are like so good. They tried alot with the crust stuff and the pancakes taste great like their waffles. *Rose: Ooh, jello. *Marinette: Yeah. I'm okay with jello. Jello is alright to me. *Alya: I'm going to go with the chocolate pudding. (The ladies sit down on a table) *Alya: Didn't you already have breakfast? *Marinette: I was just rushing to school. Anyone wanna try some fluff cakes? *show a box of fluffcakes* *Rose: Aww. *Juleka: Nice. *Alya: I would love to take one of those. *Rose: Yeah, soft as a cupcake. *Juleka: Wow. These things taste good. *Rose: They're so great. *Nino: Hey guys. *Adrien: What's up? *Marinette: Adrien?! *drop the fluff cakes box* Ahhh! *Alya: Marinette: *Marinette: It's okay, i'm a bit clumsy. *Alya: Girl, you better show some love. *Nino: What's up? Looking good. *Adrien: How's everything? *Marinette: Pretty good. Breakfast was great for me. *Adrien: I ate a sausage. *Nino: I only ate some orange. *Alya: Is this all you got? *Nino: Yeah. I'm really not that hungry. *Alya: Boy, you got some serious problems. *Nino: Come on, it's not like the bell is going to ring in just a minute. (The school bell ring as the students are walking to their classes) *Adrien: Oh, it's time for class. *Marinette: Eek! I heard that we have a test at Miss Bustier's class today. *Alya: We better get moving. *Nino: Time for class. *Rose: I didn't study that much. *Juleka: Don't worry. When the teacher not looking, you can copy my answers. *Rose: He he he. (At Miss Bustier's classroom) *Caline: Good morning class. I hope you studied well and i will be passing your papers for the test. *Alya: Are you ready? *Marinette: Yes i am. *Caline: Shhhhh. *Marinette: Sorry. *Caline: *pass out the papers* (Meanwhile, a photographer is taking pictures or Paris as he is in another dimension) *Eddie: What is this world? It doesn't look like New York to me. Where is the Spider-Man? He's going to pay for everything he done. *Roger: Excuse me? What are you doing, taking all of those pictures around the world? *Eddie: Hey, do you know where the Spider-Man is? *Roger: I never seen a superhero named Spider-Man, but what are you doing here? *Eddie: Didn't you watch the news today? *Roger: No. I have been busy watching over the city from crimes. Mind your own business. *Eddie: You mind me for WHAT?! *Roger: Get out of here. Stop trying to screenshot people and don't make me come back here, trying to check on you. *Eddie: *furious* (Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's lair as the window opening with the butterflies flying out, Hawk Moth sense a vision in the streets of Paris) *Hawk Moth: A photographer in such of vibrations is getting strong. I can feel the emotions on him. This feel like the moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. *he takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma fly into the city of Paris. At the Eiffel Tower, Eddie is inside of the tower, trying to check his photos to spot on Spider-Man.) *Eddie: That stupid red superhero gotta be in those pictures. That's for warping me out in another dimension! *the akuma infects to one of Eddie's pictures* *Hawk Moth: Venom, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on everyone who reside on Paris, especially the superhero in red. But in return, all you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that? *Eddie: What's a Miraculous? *Hawk Moth: The Miraculous are the earlings you must give to me. You also need to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir and steal those Miraculous from them. *Eddie: I will Hawk Moth. I will become the best supervillain on the planet! *purple-black smoke is released from the pictures and covers his cody* (In the ally, three gangsters are trying to beat up Xavier Ramier as the pigeons fly away) *Gangster #1: Hey pigeon boy, remember when you spread your birds all over Paris. *Gangster #2: We're getting a payback from you. *Xavier: Stop! Please. It's not my idea to bring the pigeons over. I was akumatized. *Gangster #3: Akumatized? We don't even know what it means. *Venom: *land on the ground* *Gangster #1: Who the heck is that? *Venom: A bunch of mean people trying to hurt some innocent person. This look like a little fun for me. *roar* *Xavier: Monster! (Xavier and the gangsters run as Venom throw the trash cans to the cars) *Man #1: Hey, who hit my car? *Venom: That's none of your business. *throw a mail box to the street light* *Man #1: Ah! *Man #2: Is that Spider-Man? He look buff and mean with a different color. *Man #1: I don't think that's Spider-Man. *Venom: I must find that Spider-Man! *run into the streets, scaring all the people away* Spider-Man, come over here! Come out, come out, whatever you are. You're going to pay for what you done to me in our universe. *Roger: *speak out loud with a microphone* Attention everyone. There is a evil mutant monster on the loose! Please evacuate the city immediately. *Venom: Hey, i'm not a X-Men. You can't escape from me! *run off* (Back at Collège Françoise Dupont at Miss Bustier's classroom, the students are still taking their test) *Marinette: I'm done. *Caline: You're done already? *Marinette: Yes. I already answered all the questions and finished the paragraph. *Alya: Look like i'm done too. *Caline: Now you're finished? *Alya: Sure. Such a pretty easy test. *Caline: Are you guys done? *Max: Yes we are. *Kim: Pretty simple. *Chloe: Almost all these answers are hard. Ugh. *Sabrina: They're not that bad. *Caline: Give me your test and i will grade them for the semester. *Marinette: All set. *Adrien: All good. *Alya: Nothing bad is going to happen at all. (Outside, Venom arrive at the school as he kick a car out of the way) *Venom: Ah, Collège Françoise Dupont. A school where students go for laugh and fun. I sniff some food! *roar and break into the school* (Inside of the school, Venom break into one of the trash cans and roar into the campus *Armand: Excuse me? What are you doing here? Don't you see we're training in here? *Venom: Where is Spider-Man? *Armand: Spider-Man? There is no such thing as a Spider-Man. *Venom: *roar* *Aurore: One of our heroes from another world has been akumatized! *Mireille: Call the school! *Armand: I'll tell the principal about it! *Venom: *jump into the stairs* I'll find where that Spider-Hero is! (At Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom which is the science room, Venom break into the door, fearing the students in front of the teacher) *Ms. Mendeleiev: Hey! Why did you break my door and don't you know how to knock? *Venom: Where is Spider-Man? *Ms. Mendeleiev: I thought you are Spider-Man. I saw you on the news and why are you in a black strong suit? *Venom: Don't mock me! *smash the ground* *Ms. Mendeleiev: Kids, get out of there. There is a monster on the loose. Never trust a science monster to reveal its secrets. *Venom: Tell me where is the Spider-Man or i'll eat you! *Ms. Mendeleiev: Get out! Don't even move! *Armand: *slash Venom with his saber* Stop right there! *Venom: *roar in pain* *Armand: Ha ha ha, you have no mercy to escape. *Venom: Get off of me you knight! *Armand: You are no match for me. My ancestor was a true knight. *Venom: You little fake knight! *Armand: You guys must leave now. I got him in cover. *Ms. Mendeleiev: Excuse me? We're not going anywhere. *Venom: *roar* *Ms. Mendeleiev: That's it! We're leaving. Everybody out! *Venom: *break a piece of Armand's saber and roar at the class* *Armand: Hey! *Venom: *grab Armand and jump to the ground to roar on him* *Armand: Help! Help! This evil demon is on the loose. (At the Principal's office, the principal is on his computer, watching Venom attacking Armand) *Mr. Damocles: What the? I'm going to get everyone out of here. *make an announcement on the speaker* Attention everyone, there is a monster on the loose inside of the campus. Please evacuate the school immediately. (Back at Miss Bustier's class) *Caline: Students, we have to leave right now. There is a monster inside of the campus. *Alya: Another monster? *Marinette: I can't believe another innocent person got akumatized. *Adrien: What is going on today? *Alya: A akumatized monster shuck into the campus and causing a lot of havoc. *Rose: I'm really scared. (The students left the campus as the monster is still stuck in the school. Roger and a few policemen came to keep the students to safety.) *Roger: *talk on the microphone* This school is under control. Please do not enter this instance. We have a monster on the loose into the campus. *Mr. Damocles: Oh thank goodness you're here. I wonder why we all have to get out like when there's a fire drill or a bomb threat in the school. *Roger: No one should pass, unless Ladybug or Spider-Man come to solve the problem. *Marinette: Did someone say Ladybug?! I really have to go. *Alya: Where are you heading? *Marinette: I better off going to the ally. See ya. *Alya: Such a hurry lady. (At the ally, Marinette bring Tikki from her bag for a transformation) *Tikki: Why are we doing this? *Marinette: We need to transform. You know we have a situation going on around here. *Tikki: Oh, are you ready? *Marinette: Sure. *Tikki: Then let's do this. *Marinette: Tikki, spots on! *she transforms into Ladybug* (Back outside of the school, Adrien is such in a hurry to leave) *Adrien: Um, i have to go. *Nino: Hey dude, where are you going? School's not over yet. *Adrien: I'm leaving. *Nino: But your ride is not here yet. *Adrien: I know my way home. Adios. *Nino: Heh. (Adrien went into the other alley of the streets) *Plagg: What is happening? *Adrien: Plagg, it's very serious, we have a bigger problem right now in Paris. *Plagg: But before we transform, do you want any Camembert slices i bought for our mission? *Adrien: No time to eat. We have to transform. *Plagg: Okay. Fine. Just do it. *Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *transforms into Cat Noir* (At the school, Ladybug break into the window to sneak into the campus to find the monster) *Ladybug: Okay, where could that monster be? *Cat Noir: *show up* Hello my lady, someone forgot to invite me to the mission. *Ladybug: Glad you showed up Cat Noir. There is a strange situation going on in the school campus. A monster must have snuck into the school. *Cat Noir: Look like the school has earned some bad luck all about of that one monster. *Venom: *hold Armand* Looking for me? *Cat Noir: Oh, it's the face of bad luck. *Venom: I got your bad luck on you, black cat. *Cat Noir: Very well, look like we got a fight to catch up. *Venom: See you later. *throw Armand off the school* *Ladybug: I heard that you were killing a innocent person. *Venom: No i'm not! *jump and fight Ladybug* *Ladybug: *fight and punch Venom* *Venom: Useless Spider-Man rip-off. *Ladybug: Spider-Man? There was never a Spider-Man before. Was it? *Cat Noir: I think Spider-Man got akumatized. *Venom: *punch Cat Noir to the wall* *Cat Noir: Oof. Look like it. *Venom: *try to slap Ladybug* Where are you?! *Ladybug: *push Venom* Gotcha. *Venom: Hey! You drat. *Ladybug: That's it, it's game over for you. *Venom: *roar and run* *Cat Noir: He's trying to escape. Go capture him. *Ladybug: Not on my watch. *Venom: *crash the stairs* Stupid stairs. *Ladybug: He broke the stairs. Now it's our chance to get the akuma out. *Venom: Oh no you don't! *punch Ladybug* *Cat Noir: Ladybug! You piece of monster junk. *Venom: Hey cat, you're next! *Cat Noir: Face me coward. *Venom: *roar and run to Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: *fight Venom* *Venom: *scratch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: Hey. *kick Venom* *Venom: *growls* *Cat Noir: He he he, you still can't win. *punch Venom* *Venom: Grahahhhh! *punch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: You may be weak, but i may look weak. *Venom: Black cats always get bad luck. So does you superhero cat! *Cat Noir: This is why you can't take action in the level of supervillain fighting. *Venom: Grrrrrrrr, you'll never win smart cat. *Cat Noir: *kick Venom's belly* *Venom: *grab Cat Noir and throw him to the wall* *Cat Noir: *get hit by the wall* Ooh, what did you do that for? *Venom: I will eat you alive. Stay here and you will be sorry for what you have done to me. *Cat Noir: But i didn't do anything. *Venom: This is the last straw. You are sorry! *Spider-Man: *break the window and arrive to shoot webs at Venom* *Venom: *growls and look at Spider-Man* Ahhh! *Spider-Man: Hey, you can't have a battle without a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. *Cat Noir: What the? *Ladybug: Spider-Man? *Spider-Man: Yes, it's me. Your hero is here to save the day. *Venom: No! It cannot be. You will never see the light of the day and i will always win the battle for justice. *Spider-Man: You wanna fight? Come and get some. *Venom: *roar and fight Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: *jump and punch Venom* *Venom: *punch Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Get up you guys. Come and join the fight. *Ladybug: You're going down akuma monster! *fight Venom* *Cat Noir: Get ready for some bad luck to you. *fight Venom* *Venom: *scratch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: Hey, what was that all about? *Venom: You're first to be eaten. *Cat Noir: Eaten by a akumatized villain? *Venom: What kind of cat hero are you? *Cat Noir: You want this? Come and get some. *punch Venom* *Venom: Augggh, stupid. *Cat Noir: Can't defeat us. Ha! *Venom: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....ahhhhhhhhhhhh! *Spider-Man: *grab Venom* I got you now! *Venom: Let go of me! *Ladybug: What kind of crazy supervillain he is? *Venom: You are no match for me. *Spider-Man: Take this! *punch Venom to the art room* (Venom crash into the art room as he crashes to the painting) *Venom: Where could the heroes be? *Ladybug: We're over here you moron. *Venom: There you are. This is the hero i wanted to fight. *Cat Noir: Oh, we're still here to take you away. *Venom: Now i see the three of you guys together for a fight. *Spider-Man: Ready or not, here we fight! *shoot spider webs on Venom* *Venom: *take the webs out of his face and roar* *Cat Noir: *punch Venom and kick Venom in the body* *Venom: Ooh, you'll pay for this. *Ladybug: Give it all you got. You will lose all your supervillain powers. *Venom: Not today! *grab Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Help me! *Ladybug: Let go of him! *Cat Noir: That's it, we had enough! *Venom: Come get me now! *Ladybug: *throw her yo-yo to Venom* *Venom: Get this sting thing off my body! *Cat Noir: *punch Venom to the wall* *Spider-Man: *get up* Let's hide in the locker room. Come on. *Ladybug: Locker room, here we go! (At the locker room, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man hide in a series of lockers in the room) *Spider-Man: Is this the P.E. locker room? *Ladybug: Most likely yes. But i'm not sure. *Cat Noir: Venom could hear us. Let's move forward. *Ladybug: Don't make a sound or speak. *Venom: *walk into the room* *Spider-Man: *whisper* Hide. (Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man walk around in the lockers as Venom searches for them in a line) *Spider-Man: He gotta be here somewhere. *Ladybug: You know that we're hiding. *Cat Noir: I know. He's gonna eat us all at once. *Spider-Man: He started moving. Walk more. *Ladybug: Keep moving forward. *Cat Noir: Don't get eaten by the Venom. *Venom: *look around in the locker room* *Spider-Man: Keep moving. *Venom: *growls and sniff* *Spider-Man: Go forward. *Venom: I hear voices. *Spider-Man: Uh oh, i think he hear us all. *Ladybug: Spidey. *Venom: I know you're in there. *Spider-Man: Whoops, I didn't mean to say anything. *Venom: *found Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man* Found you! *Spider-Man: Yikes! *Venom: Gotcha. *Ladybug: He caught us. Run! *Venom: *chase Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man* *Cat Noir: We're all going to get eaten! *Venom: Come back! *Cat Noir: Quick. You have to do something. *Spider-Man: Escape in time and stop the akuma attack? *Ladybug: No! We're about to stop your nemesis and get the akuma out of his chest. *Spider-Man: What akuma? Where could it be? *Ladybug: It's somewhere around his body. *Cat Noir: We're going on a break in! *Venom: I will eat you alive! *Spider-Man: *break into the campus* Go as fast as you can! *Venom: No! You cannot beat my chance to get the earrings. (A man in red iron was flying and arrive at the campus to shoot rockets at Venom) *Venom: *roar* *Spider-Man: Whoa, is that- *Iron Man: The Man of Iron is on the loose! No one break into the school without a I.D. *Spider-Man: Hey, it's Iron Man. *Iron Man: Stand back, this place is now being secured on the campus. *Ladybug: Hey, we're heroes. We can take care of him by ourselves. *Iron Man: Don't worry Young Avengers, i got this. *Ladybug: Young Avengers? *Spider-Man: Uh, sir. I don't think they're from Earth-616. *Iron Man: I know. But they're from a different universe. *Venom: You are there? *Iron Man: We're taking you out of the universe, now! *Venom: Never! *roar* *Iron Man: Stay in touch my friends. It's going to get tuff. *Ladybug: Are you and Spider-Man from a different dimension? *Iron Man: Actually yes. But move out of the way. *Cat Noir: Dude, we're heroes like you. *Venom: *grab Iron Man* Gotcha. *Iron Man: Look what you made me do?! *Ladybug: Uh oh, somebody get him out of there. *Spider-Man: *swing* Venom! *Venom: Huh? *Spider-Man: *shoot webs on Venom's back* *Venom: Who threw a web on my back? *Spider-Man: *giggle* *Venom: You maniac! Come back here. *Spider-Man: Uh oh, we gotta run! *Venom: I'll kill you with my fist. *Cat Noir: You know what to do. *Ladybug: I got it. I know the way of getting the akuma out and cleaning everything from the akumatized villain. Lucky Charm! *her Lucky Charm superpower gives her a spider mask* A spider mask? What am I supposed to do with this? *Cat Noir: Maybe you can wear it on and be a Spider-Man to trick Venom. *Ladybug: No. I wonder what this has to do with the situation. If there was a Spider-Woman, then the female superhero would teach this monster a lesson. I'm no spider person, so- *Iron Man: Excuse me young lady, are you going to defeat this villain or what? *Ladybug: Let me see. What can i sense on this Venom? *Iron Man: Put him on a mask and beat him to death? *Ladybug: I know what to do. *Spider-Man: *swing* Ladybug, Iron Man, Cat Noir, a little help? *Venom: Come back spider hero! I'm not done with you yet! *Spider-Man: Help me! *Ladybug: *put the mask on Venom's head* I got him. *Venom: Ah! I can't see the picture. *Spider-Man: What should we do now? *Ladybug: Cat Noir, you know the drill. *Cat Noir: Freeze his mask? *Ladybug: No. Freeze his symbol that is shaped as a spider. *Cat Noir: The spider is about to get hit. Cataclysm! *use his Cataclysm on Venom's spider symbol* *Venom: Noooooooooooooo! *freeze to stone* *Spider-Man: And now he is turn into stone. *Iron Man: He shouldn't have turn to dust in the first place. *destroy the stone of Venom with the akuma coming out* *Spider-Man: Did a purple lightning butterfly just pop out of the stone? *Ladybug: The akuma! It just pop out of the stone. *Cat Noir: Go catch it before it akumatize on someone else. *Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! *captures the akuma* Gotcha! *she closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma* Bye bye, little butterfly. *Spider-Man: And now it's just a normal butterfly. Great. *Ladybug: *she opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out* Miraculous Ladybug! *throw the spider mask up and let the miraculous light fixes the damage caused by Venom, and turns the everything back to normal* *Venom: *the black smoke covers the broken stones and he turns back to Eddie* What the heck has happen? Where am i? *Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! *Spider-Man: That was some good work we got. *Iron Man: Nice going kid. We just saved a universe outside of ours. (At Hawk Moth's lair, Hawk Moth is disappointed of the defeat of Venom) *Hawk Moth: What a disappointment of a supervillain from another dimension. Someday, there will be a portal to open up and find many supervillains to recruit in. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious! (Back at the streets of Paris, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Eddie, Ladybug and Cat Noir are having a conversation about saving the world) *Iron Man: You guys have done well. We are trying to subject about this little butterfly so-called akuma. *Ladybug: Well, our master said that they're a black lepidopteran creature responsible for transforming people into supervillains. *Spider-Man: Who is responible for turing all the butterflies to akumas and affecting people into supervillains? *Ladybug: It was Hawk Moth. *Spider-Man: Hawk Moth? *Cat Noir: He is a supervillain who never leave his place and creates and controls the akumas to transform normal people with negative emotions into supervillains. *Spider-Man: So he never leaves or go outside to get some fresh air. *Iron Man: Does he ever drink or eat in life? *Cat Noir: It just depends. *Eddie: I got the symbiote once since working at a science lab. *Ladybug: So how did you guys ended up being warped to our world? *Spider-Man: It was such a long story. I wonder how we ended up here after our last battle with a robot. *Iron Man: You know what happen when we suck ourselves into the vortex. I remember what happen. (In a flashback, there is a battle in New York City when Iron Man is battling against Ultron with Spider-Man swinging around to shoot some webs at Ultron's face) *Ultron: I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me... *Iron Man: *punch Ultron* You were designed to save the world, not destroy the world. *Ultron: *hold Iron Man* I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve? With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction. *Iron Man: Those Iron Legion will never let everyone down, but you! *Ultron: I'm sorry, but my control is in your droids now. *punch Iron Man to the car* *Spider-Man: Have a nice little web of yours! *shoot a big web on Ultron's body* *Ultron: What kind of sticky glue is this? *Spider-Man: It's a spider web! *Ultron: That was quite disappointing. (Inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist are battling against the Ultron Sentries in the hallway. Nova uses his blast on two ultron sentries as Power Man smash a Ultron Sentry to the wall. White Tiger broke a Ultron Sentry leg as Iron Fist jump and kick two Ultron Sentries to another.) *Iron Fist: There's a whole lot of them. *Power Man: *blast the Ultron Sentries out* We gotta break all of them. *White Tiger: *cut the Ultron Sentries in half* This is for our friends. *Nova: *shoot the Ultron Sentries* Coming through! *Iron First: They're heading to the station. *Power Man: After them! *Nova: *shoot beam blasts on the Ultron Sentries* *Power Man: They're trying to open a vortex up into the next world. *Nova: Unless Black Widow can help to stop the vortex from opening up. *Black Widow: *throw gadget bombs at the Ultron Sentries* Don't worry, i'm still here. *Nova: Glad you could make it. *Black Widow: One of Ultron Sentries are trying to open a vortex to a new dimension. *Power Man: Don't worry, the Power Man is here to crush them all. *smash all the Ultron Sentries* *Black Widow: *throw a bomb at the Ultron Sentries* Whatever it takes. *Nova: Time to shut that portal out. *try to shut the portal down* *Black Widow: *call in Nick Fury* Nick Fury, we're getting ready to cancel the vortex system. *Nick Fury: *video* Good. Make sure you keep track of Iron Man and Spider-Man in the city. *Black Widow: I'm on my watch. (Iron Man and Spider-Man are still fighting Ultron) *Iron Man: *shoot rockets at Ultron* You're not sorry for everything. *Ultron: How often this battle is disappointing. *Spider-Man: I got my web coming at you! *shoot webs at Ultron* *Ultron: Webs are known to be the stickiest things to happen on Earth. *Spider-Man: You got superheroes that can shoot webs like me. *Ultron: What kind of superhero are you? *Spider-Man: You heard me. *punch Ultron* *Ultron: This is for the end of humanity! *Iron Man: *shoot rockets at Ultron* *Ultron: Come on. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff